Happy or Not
by naioka1992
Summary: If The Morgan Triplets looked back on their pasts, would they see happy things or not?‘Together forever’?Or ‘I stand alone’?This is my idea of a flashback clip show, Morgan style!Beyblade xover in YGO because of main character Yugi but with beyblade ideas


Happy or Not?

**Summary:** If The Morgan Triplets looked back on their pasts, would they see happy things or not? 'Together forever'? Or 'I stand alone'? This is my idea of a flashback clip show, Morgan style! Note: Beyblade crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, else this would be an episode, and The Morgan Triplets would exist in the show for all to see! I only own half of them (the rest is The Wicked Witch of Dingl's)

Chapter 1 – Just a Memory

Ici Morgan looked up at the bright, round, full-moon that sat high in the sky, outside their current 'home'.

In truth, this was yet another abandoned warehouse, the most common place for them to stay. He and his two elder sisters, Jess and Katt, stuck together through thick and thin, for as long he could remember.

Back in the warehouse, Jess and Katt both awoke, at the feeling of their brother's uneasiness. They soon joined him out in the night, smiling up at the moon with him.

'Ok, Pip?' asked Jess, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ici looked up at her and smiled, nodding. Jess had flaming hair streaked with red, orange, yellow and black, pulled up into bunches.

On his other side, Katt smiled, looking at her brother and sister happily. She had raven-black hair, with blue streaks in it.

She looked back at themselves, the three of them.

Three thirteen year olds, one boy and two girls, three beyblades, a laptop (also with a bitbeast in it,) and one dream. Many friends and enemies behind them, the triplets had come far. One enemy could also describe them as 'those Anglo-Greek Brats'. That enemy would be their uncle, Boris Balkov.

That said, though, they loved their cousin, however little they saw of her nowadays. Okay, so none of them even had proof that she still existed, but they hoped that was purely to keep away from her father.

Friends would always include their past band members. Tai, Tia and Yugi: what memories they brought back to her.

'Hey, do you remember Yugi and the others?' Katt asked them. Jess and Ici looked to her, smiling and nodded.

'Of course,' her brother said softly, 'how could we forget them?'

'Damn Katt, now I wanna punch Tia again.' Jess said, smirking. Katt grinned.

'Yeah, I'd help you with that, mate. And I'd be painting with Yugi, fighting with Tai.' Katt said, gazing wistfully into the sky again.

Ici grinned, 'or rather stopping him from seducing you.' He said, referring back to Tai's huge crush on Katt, which she had not returned, to say the least.

FLASHBACK – (2 years ago)

'_Tia just get up on the freakin' trailer!'_

_Katt smiled as she watched the blonde boy next to her chuckle. He was soon to become to greatest Duellist in the world. His appearance wouldn't change, with blonde bangs at the front, black hair tipped with purple at the back._

_At that very moment in time, they were just setting out into the town centre, ready to busk. They did this everyday, and took in their instruments and equipment in on top of a trailer._

_Okay, so the trailer was actually just a big, flat piece of metal covered in plastic, on wheels. But it was an extremely handy big, flat piece of metal, covered in plastic, on wheels._

_Somehow, they managed to fit on: a full drum set (fully assembled each time); two electric guitars and their cases; one acoustic guitar, plus a case as well; three stands for the guitars; amplifiers and other electrical things; four microphones each with a stand; and a full-size keyboard._

_Two of the six people would guard their stuff on top of the trailer, two would push from behind, and the last two would pull from the front._

_Ici and Tia were the lightest and weakest of them all, so they went on top. Katt and Yugi rarely fought, so took the back together. Jess and Tai were at the front, since they didn't fight as much, and could pull harder than the others._

_Right now, Jess was trying to get Tia up on the trailer, despite the fact that she said she wanted to be with her brother, Tai. Yugi was the only one not biologically related to another band member, but was emotionally one of the Morgans._

_Yes, these six twelve-year-olds were a band. And a bloody good band, too._

_Together, they were the famous 'Goodbye To You'. The band had a manager: Mr Dickinson of the BBA, who had agreed to help them out._

_The man was the only one to see their real faces; whenever they performed, they all wore masks to hide behind. They performed for the money, not the fame, and wanted to stay hidden. Plus they wanted a normal life after the band was done._

_They had all been attacked at some point, though, mostly by fans wishing to see their true identities. None had been successful, even for Tia, who was most eager to be recognised._

_Funny, since she did the least singing of them all, except for Yugi and Jess, both of whom only ever did backup, if at all._

_When they were busking in town, they always took the same spot. They had managed to find a small source of energy, which Ici had tried to transfer into a battery. Now, he could recharge batteries through there, and give them power for their instruments and other electrical things while they played._

'_Fine! No need to yell! I'm right here!'_

_Katt giggled quietly as she heard Tia join Ici on the trailer. She also heard Jess storm around to the front, next to Tai._

'_Go!' Ici called out, and off they started._

_Katt and Yugi started to push as usual, knowing how to pace themselves. It took about half an hour to get to town, but at least there weren't any steep hills._

_Today, the trailer was taking a couple of extra passengers with it._

_Katt and Yugi were also artists, so they took two easels and paint sets, sticks of charcoal and more with them. Then, for a small price, they would do small portraits of people. The duo would also paint away from the town. Buildings, rooms, vases, flowers and other things would be drawn, purely to be sold while busking. Away from the town, meant at home._

'_Home' was actually an abandoned block of flats, half falling down, and in need of repair in lots of places. The band had taken over it, after finding that the council planned to let it rot, or so it seemed._

_They would leave the trailer on the first floor, which was always padlocked when they weren't in there. Actually, the only time it was unlocked was to move the trailer in and out of what was known as the garage._

_Two floors up, on the third floor, was the kitchen, living room/dining room and the bedroom, one for girls and boys to share._

_The next floor was an attic beyond repair, and then there was a roof. Katt and Yugi painted a lot up there._

_At last they were there._

_Katt and Yugi kept pushing the trailer in place, while they stood on one leg to kick the metal legs down into place with the other. They stood up and fixed them in properly. Then Ici checked them over again._

_Tai, the strongest of them all, moved the amplifier and other equipment like that down onto the ground next to the trailer. The drums stayed in place, and Tia, Jess and Ici were moving the guitars over to the side, nearer to the power. Then the keyboard was plugged in as well, and Tai started to warm up._

_Tai played the keyboard; Jess was on drums; and Katt, Ici, Tia and Yugi all played guitar. Yugi only ever did backup, while everyone else would sing lead in at least one song. Except for Jess, who was backup, if at all in the songs._

_Katt and Yugi started to get their stuff ready to paint. They arranged their ready-done paintings along the wall, where Tia would sell them to members of the public. Then they set up their easels and paints._

_Within an hour, they were ready and going._

_Tia sold paintings quickly, and Katt and Yugi were known for doing great paintings in the market square._

-END FLASHBACK

Jess grinned at the memory.

'They were fun. I swear Yugi was just the greatest. A true Morgan. Spirit-wise, I mean.' She corrected hurriedly. Katt and Ici nodded.

'Totally, he was so one of us. Like a brother.' Katt agreed. Ici grinned.

'How much did we make that day? We were in England, right?' he asked. Katt nodded, Jess frowned.

'£78, I think.' Jess said. Katt nodded.

'About that much. It was near 80, I know that.' She added.

-FLASHBACK (2 years ago, but at a different date to before)

'_Cos you're everywhere to me! And when I catch my breath, its you I breathe! You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone.'_

_Katt was singing. Busking. Making a **lot** of money. It was fun._

_Tai was gazing wistfully at her as she sang happily into the microphone, unaware that Yugi, Jess and Ici were all snickering at him behind his back. Katt winked to them, and Tai sighed again. They snickered harder._

_Katt knew very well about their habit of laughing at Tai while she sang and he gazed at her. To be honest, she liked it, since she was rarely _not_ fighting with Tai._

_As her song came to an end, Katt took a bow to the group of teens that usually gathered round the group. She smiled to them as she walked 'off-stage', which was really off the trailer, to the side. Tai and Yugi were the ones who stayed 'on-stage', making sure no one messed with the instruments or the money._

'_Awesome, Katt! You rule!' Ici congratulated as Tia went to pick up the pile of money in the cases at the front. She often guarded the money, but the kids knew that if so much as a pound was stolen, the band would find a new place to play._

'_Totally, we _rule_ at this!' Jess agreed._

-END FLASHBACK

Ici looked up at his elder sisters happily. Together they had gone through good and bad, but had _always_ made it out okay. When the band had broken up six months ago, Yugi had met up with his Grandpa at last. Tai and Tia…well, the Morgans didn't know where the Esto Twins had gone to.

And although they had fought with both twins, all three sincerely hoped they were okay, and would reach their dreams.

Jess sighed. 'Remember that time Tia brought home the market cat?' she asked. Katt and Ici both shuddered in unison at the memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_Katt, Yugi, Jess and Ici were all sat round a table playing cards, while Tai wrote out the keyboard for one of the songs someone had finished…Jess had forgotten who had written it._

_Tia bounced back into the room, holding a bundle of white fluff in her arms._

'_KITTY!' she cried, holding the fluff-ball out to them all._

_Katt turned slowly and scarily round to look at Tia._

'_If you meant me, I'm going to rip out your eyes and stuff them down your throat so you can see your vocal chords just before I rip them out as well.' She glowered. Tia blinked._

'_KITTY!' she cried again, holding out the bundle of fluff, which turned out to be a cat. Katt sweetdropped, and slowly turned back to the game._

_Her eyes went wide, as she, Yugi, Jess and Ici all went pale. They all shot up and turned to Tia and the cat._

'_Tia where did you get that cat!' yelled Yugi. Tia frowned._

'_It was walking round the market place_. **_Weren't you, you cute little kitty-cat. Aww, aren't you just the cutest 'ickle thing? Yes you are, yeah…'_**

_Tai sweetdropped at his sister's cooing._

'_**It's a flipping cat for fuck sake…wait a minute…!'**_

_Tai shot up as well, 'Tia get rid of it! It's a monster!' he yelled. Tia growled._

'_Whadda ya mean! This thing is adorable!' she argued. Ici sweetdropped._

_-FLASHBACK- (Earlier that day (Still in flashback 1))_

_**The band was out shopping in the market place.**_

_**Tia and the others stopped to pet the white cat stalking past. Tia smiled. 'Cuuuuute! Aren't you just ADORABLE!' she cooed.**_

**_Tai sweetdropped then as well: what was it with his little sister and cats?_**

_**Katt rolled her eyes. 'Can we get on already?' she asked. The cat bared its teeth suddenly.**_

_**With a strangled cry/meow/cat-type-shriek, it launched itself at Tia and the others.**_

_**The band ran screaming, with the cat after them, wrecking everything it came into contact with.**_

_-END FLASHBACK(2)-_

_Tia gulped and looked down at the cat she still held. She started to back away out of the room with it._

_The cat leapt from her arms, where it proceeded to terrify them all again…and to shred Tai's music sheets._

_They all glared at Tia, before pouncing furiously on her._

_Meanwhile, the demon cat slunk away, unnoticed._

-END FLASHBACK-

The Triplets all sweetdropped at the memory.

'Those two were just plain _weird_.' Katt decided. Jess nodded.

'The whole band was just plain _weird_ – us included.' She corrected.

A small, bittersweet smile slipped onto Ici's face as he stared at the moon.

'No…' he said.

'…our _life_ was just plain _weird_…but our friends were just plain brilliant.'

Jess and Katt glanced at each other, before smiling down at their brother.

'Well ain't you all wise and happy!' Jess joked, nudging Ici with her elbow. Katt grinned and nudged his other side.

'That reminds me of the first thing you said to Tai – remember Jess?' she asked. Jess frowned and shook her head. Ici grinned again.

'I remember.'

As the triplets walked back to bed, the memory flashed to all those who may have been there.

-

In his bed, at that _very moment_, Yugi smiled.

-

Tia smiled and sighed contentedly.

In the bed opposite her, Tai smiled too, drawing the blankets closer to him, as if to preserve the fuzzy warmth that had suddenly rushed over his body like a wave.

-

In their beds, asleep already, the Morgan Triplets of Astro V smiled to themselves, and yet at the same time, to their band mates.

'_Well, ain't you all big and nasty!'_

**Hope you like it, a fuzzy ending I just HAD to give it. Please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
